A Mothering Experience
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Written for the wonderful OnePieceFanforAll...Usopp finds Sanji in the kitchen and gives the chef a chance to see what having a mother is like. Nakamaship.


The cookies were warm and gooey and looked absolutely perfect. Smelled perfect…beyond perfect even. The absolute best time to have one Usopp thought, so he was a little surprised when his out stretched hand was wacked with a spatula without mercy.

"Not done yet asshole."

If he hadn't been sucking on what was sure to be a gaping flesh wound…Usopp would have gasped out right.

"What are you talking about Sanji? They are perfect and I can tell because I have a long history of cookie tasting. In fact back in my village I was known as 'the number one cookie bandit, Usopp"!

Sanji leaned back on the counter, ready to fend off any other cookie thieves with a sigh.

"Even if that was true, that says nothing about your ability at tasting them, just stealing them."

"But it says I tasted a lot…so I would know."

"More than a cook who has baked cookies and dessert infinitely harder than cookies for practically his entire life?" He challenged.

"Apparently."

The gutsy response coming from Usopp of all people made the cooks mouth drop open. Usopp realized what he had in fact said the exact moment Sanji recovered.

"What did you just say?" He was stalking toward Usopp and the sniper threw his hands in front of him while inching toward the galley door to appropriately flee. "Every recipe for this cookie says to cool for fifteen to twenty minutes before serving." He growled in protest coming ever closer. Usopps back hit the door but Sanji was too close to find the knob! He flailed his arms in defense and squeezed his eyes shut for the kick.

"Maybe they are easier to handle then! Or they mean to travel with! But trust me! You know when your mom gives you a chocolate chip cookie right from the oven it is the best! You know it!"

After a moment of silence and his head not being kicked in, the sniper risked opening an eye. Then another. Sanji had taken a step back and had a weird look on his face. The possibility struck him then.

"You...maybe you don't?"

"I never had a mom…"

"But you're so good Sanji and passionate…I figured you learned from her."

"Are you saying I am missing out as a chef by not having a mother?"

Sensing danger in the question, Usopp backpedalled quickly.

"Noooooo!!! Of course not…but it means you wouldn't know!"

The sadness of that realization hit him. Sanji didn't have a mother? Come to think of it all the chefs at the restaurant had been male. So Sanji never had a mom tuck him in. Make him cocoa. Give him hugs or kisses. Maybe that was the cook was so girl crazy. It was definitely the reason behind the proper time to eat chocolate chip cookies.

Perhaps it wasn't too late to learn?

"Well I can't help that."

"But maybe I can!" He started shoving Sanji toward the table and into a chair. "You only need to experience it once to know. I'll be your mom!"

Sanji smirked doubtfully but allowed himself into the chair.

"Mess up my kitchen and I'll kill you."

Usopp adjusted his bandana to a more matronly style and patted Sanji on the head gently as he got into character.

"Sanji-chan…I made you some cookies."

Sanji cocked his eyebrow…which with the curl was quite a sight.

"What's with the look? I baked love in them for you."

"Love?" Sanji gave him a surprised look even as Usopp pulled down to tall glasses and began to fill them with milk. He set a glass in front of Sanji with a motherly smile.

"Yes, love! Did you know Sanji-chan that when you bake you seal a little of your feelings inside of what you're making?"

Usopp collected the spatula and turned to get the plates so he almost missed it. With a look that looked very much like a little boy Sanji looked away and mumbled to himself.

"Yes…I didn't know you knew though."

"You did? What a smart boy I have!"

Usopp could see a small chibi Sanji then kicking his legs under his chair, a small blush and the obvious pride on his face even as he tried to force an uncaring expression on top it all.

His little boy was quite cute too the sniper mused.

Usopp scooped the first steaming gooey cookie to a plate then another. He placed the more aesthetically pleasing one in front of Sanji…since mothers were sacrificing like that. He grabbed two forks and some napkins too and brought them to the table.

"Ready for your fresh from the oven cookie, Sanji-chan?"

The chibi Sanji he saw in his minds eye nodded, even as he looked suspiciously at the cookie in disbelief at the build up of goodness.

"Okay then. First thing…take in a deep breath! Smell is a big part of tasting!"

The blond nodded to himself as his substitute mother quoted one of the very first lessons he had learned in the kitchen.

Usopp brought his head down to the plated cookie and took an exaggerated sniff of its wafting fragrant steam then leaned back with a satisfied sigh. He watched as Sanji hesitated and then with a begrudging sigh followed his mothers example. By the time Sanji leaned back with his exhale Usopp knew his precious son was moments away from drooling.

"Good! Now…the thing to remember is that since it is from the oven it is really hot! Especially the chocolate melty parts. So don't put too much in your mouth at once or handle it for too long. Also if it starts getting too hot, milk is your friend! You can even dunk chunks in it. Hands are the real way to go…you can always lick your hands but when it gets too messy there are forks and uh napkins!"

He took up his cookie in his hand and pulled it delightfully in half. Sanji did the same.

They brought the cookie to their mouths at the same time for the first bite. Then chewing. Then a sip of milk. All followed by two contented sighs.

"Shit."

Usopp was going to tell him to watch his language when he realized his little chibi had all grown up before his very eyes, taking another bite on his own. Then another.

"Yeah…this is pretty good."

Sanji was understating the delicious now and frankly Usopp preferred the honest 'shit' from a moment ago. Well…he liked Sanjis cool side too…but…

"Thanks…mom."

A weird emotion filled Usopps chest and he had to just sit their grinning at the ships cook for a minute until it faded. Sanji just smiled back and took a swig of milk.

"Anything else you missed out on?" For some reason the question was filled with a nervous hope he couldn't explain.

"I wouldn't know, would I?" Sanji responded back as he took the napkin in his hand and wiped his mouth. No sadness was in his voice though and for that Usopp was glad.

The sniper finished his cookie and rose to get another, scooping another couple of cookies onto his plate.

"No, I suppose not." They would have to stumble upon these sorts of things as time went on he supposed. He placed the plate back down on the table and paused as a thought came to him.

He rounded the table and hugged Sanji from behind, quite surprising the chef.

"Thanks for sharing the cookies with me, Sanji-chan. I am so proud of you."

"Mom..." It was barely an audible whisper.

After a minute Usopp returned to his seat and gathered his milk and cookies. Giving Sanji sometime might be for the best. Hell…he wouldn't mind some time too. He was at the door when Sanji called out without turning in his chair.

"Usopp…let me know if you can think of something you need a father for…"

Ah. Sanji knew about that? From Nami maybe.

"Ah, Thanks Sanji. But like you, I wouldn't know."

"Yeah." A puff of smoke followed the clack of the lighter. "We'll work it out somehow."

Usopp grinned as he pushed open the door.

"Yeah."

"Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget the bandana."

Usopp quickly pulled it back down to his neck to fix later.

"Ha…thanks." That would have been hard to explain.

"Thanks yourself."

He could tell Sanji was smiling so he pushed out into the sun and called the response over his shoulder.

"My pleasure."


End file.
